Opposites Never Come Together Right?
by XLivetoLaughX
Summary: When Musa and Riven break up, Flora is the last one Riven wants to comfort him. When they become friends will there be jealousy? Break ups? New Loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. So i like the couple Riven and Flora. Cause they're like opposites so like opposites attract. So i wanted to make my own story about it. Its probably gonna suck like my other story does. But somehow people think its good. *shrugs* I dunno. Think what you want. I'm gonna contiune Magic Stealers too! So don't get worried that i might now contiune that story. So anyway here i go. **

Musa and Riven were watching tv in Riven's dorm. Helia was gone cause he was out at some art convetion or something. Riven didn't really ask about it. The weird thing was that Helia didn't ask Flora to go with him. Musa turned away from the tv and toward Riven. "So how are things at Red Fountain?",she asked

Riven shrugged. "Fine. Normal, I guess.",he said while glancing at her.

Musa nodded. "Um...thats good. What are you learning?"she asked

"Stuff",said Riven.

Musa looked at her watch and back at Riven. "It's getting late I think I'm gonna head home.",she said

Riven nodded. "Okay."

Musa kissed him on the cheek then left. We need to break up, she thought in her head as she left Riven's dorm.

**~In the Winx Club's Dorm~ **

Stella and Bloom we're sitting on the couch painting eachother's toe nails, Flora was watering her plants, Layla was watching some tv, and Tecna was playing some game on her computer, when Musa walked in. She sat down on the floor next to Layla and sighed. "Me and Riven need to break up",she said out of the blue.

All of the Winx girls looked at her surprised. "Why?",asked Flora.

"Because, Riven doesn't tell me anything. He rarely opens up to me.",said Musa.

Bloom nodded."That is a good reason. But you could give him time to open up.",suggested Bloom

Musa looked at her. "No. I gave him more than enough time. I'm breaking up with him and thats final."

All of the girls nodded. They all knew there was no way they could convince Musa otherwise. "When are you gonna do it?",asked Layla

Musa, thought for a minute. "Tomorrow.I'll call him and meet him somewhere. Then tell him.",said Musa.

"That would seem logical. To break the news to him as soon as posibble.",said Tecna

**~The Next Day~**

Musa pulled out her phone and dialed Riven's number. "Hello?",he answered.

"Hey, its me. Musa."

"Oh hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere today?",asked Musa

"Oh, sure. Where?",asked Riven

"How about the Numbar Cafe' (made that up) in Magix?",suggested Musa.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in 10.",said Riven. Then he hung up.

**~Ten Minutes Later~ **

Musa sat down at a table, in Numbar Cafe' waiting for Riven to show up. She started to play with the menu. A waiter came over that looked about 17. "Would you like anything Miss?",asked the waiter.

"Oh. Um...I'll have a Strawberry Smoothie. Thank you.",said Musa

The waiter nodded and walked away to get Musa's drink. So he came back but this time with Musa's smoothie. She began to drink it when she saw Riven walk in. He saw her soon after, so he went over to her table and sat down. "Hey",he said.

"Hey, Um we have to talk.",said Musa nervously.

Riven looked at her surprised and suspicious. "About what?"

Musa looked at her smoothie. "I think we should break up."

Riven looked hurt and taken back. "What?! Why?!"

"Because, we hardly ever talk. You never tell me anything. And you rarely ever open up to me."

Riven nodded. "Okay fine. We're done." ,said as he got up and walked away.

**~At Riven's Dorm~**

Riven walked into his dorm room with some tear stains on his cheeks and went into the living room. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw who was in there. It was Flora. "Wheres Helia?",he asked

Flora looked up. "Hes gone, he wanted to paint the lake or something.",said Flora calmly.

"Then why are you here?",asked Riven

Flora stood up. "Because I heard Musa was gonna break up with you. And I thought that she was wrong about doing it. She should of gave you more time to open up to her. I thought you might want someone to comfort you. To help you through your break up.",said Flora.

**So.....did you like it? I think it sucked but whatever. I'm leaving soon but this idea came to me last night and i wanted to make a story. :). I promise I'll add chapters to Magic Stealers as soon as I get back. **

**XLivetoLaughX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back from Door County. I've been back since Tuesday but i am writing/typing this now. I guess i'm just lazy lol. Don't worry but I'm gonna type a chapter for Magic Stealers after this. It might be out tonight or tomorrow. :D. Anyway i got a couple of reviews. I got one from ..door she/he was alittle harsh but i think they're right. I know I'm not to good. I have one question I knew it sounds stupid but what is a beta reader? Oh and im not to good at English, i hate that subject. :P. Lol. I got one from leah12 and i have to say thanks. :D. I also got one from musaandriven101 they always review my stories and chapters. I have to say extra thanks to you. :D. You really make me type another chapter. :D. You Rock! So yeah here we go. Its gonna suck so yeah. :{). Lol he has a mustach. YAY!**

**~Back with Riven and Flora~**

Riven looked startled. What the heck? Why does she want to help me? She should be on Musa's side. Shes one of her best friends, thought Riven confused. After thinking about if for a few moments that seemed like hours to Flora, Riven's face hardened. "No, I don't need your help."

Flora eyes went wide. Why doesn't he ever let anyone in? Its like he has a hard sheild of armor on him that no one can get through. I hope I can break through it one day. May he'll let me. He just has to trust me, thought Flora. "But-"

She was cut off. "Just get out!",said Riven with a hard edge. He pointed at the door.

I suppose there is no arguing with Riven, thought Flora. I will break through that armor one day. You just watch me. Flora walked to the door and with one last glance at Riven she was out the door. She looked down at her feet most of the time she was walking through the hallway. She was rounding the corner when she came face to face with none other than Helia.

Crap thought, Flora. What will he think if he knew I was here to see Riven. Flora panicked. Suddenly her feet became very interesting.

Helia looked at her in surprise. Why is Flora here?,he thought confused. Is she seeing someone behind my back?,Helia panicked. Shes not even meeting my eyes. "Flora?"

Flora looked up. Crap. "H-hey Helia.", Flora said nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

" I was just leaving. I'll see you later.",and with that Flora ran down the hall and out of Red Fountain. That was close, thought Flora. After a couple of minutes Flora was at alfea. She ran up to her room.

When she got there, Stella was looking through a fashion magazine on her orange bed. Bloom was playing with her cute little rabbit Keko. Layla and Musa were talking about their favorite bands and singers going through each of theres cds. Both of them had at least 30. I'm not kidding. Tecna was studying for some test. All of them looked up,they all greeted her.

Tecna looked at her. "Where'd ya go?"

Flora bite her lip. "I've been in the garden looking at the plants and seeing how they were doing.". This was one of the first times Flora ever nodded. It seemed very like Flora. Flora sighed relieved and jumped onto her bed and pulled out a book.

"Oh, by the way the boys are coming tomorrow!",said Stella

"What?!",said Musa and Flora said at the same time. What? Its gonna go so awkward around Riven,thought both Musa and Flora without knowing that the other was thinking the same thing.

**What do you think? Tell me please! Oh and check out the story, Wings by Moonlit Song. Its pretty cool! I like it! :D so yeah! **

**XLivetoLaughX  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated in awhile so i'm sorry. I'm gonna try to get this out then a chapter of Magic Stealers! out after. :D! Hopefully I will. School is so stupid. Don't ya think? I'm in 8th grade, and like all of the teachers are making us doing stuff about ourself. Its like about me sheets and stuff. And i'm like yeah enough about me lets learn grr. Okay so lets get started. **

**~The Night Before the Guys Come~**

Flora laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling she couldn't fall asleep, because of the nervousness that filled her about the next day. What was Riven going to say? Did he tell Helia? What is Helia gonna think? What are the other guys gonna think? What are the girls gonna think? What will Musa think? Most of all what does Riven think? Flora's head was crammed with thoughts of the next day. Sooner or later, she feel asleep.

That morning Flora woke up early and feet extremly tired, for that she had a bad sleep. She got up and hopped into the shower, after she got dressed and hurried downstairs for breakfast. She grabbed a piece of toast and went outside into the courtyard. The nature fairy sat on the ground and ate her toast. Afterwards, she layed down on her back and stared up at the sky thinking about the same stuff she did last night.

**~20 Minutes Later with the girls~**

The girls besides Flora, we're sitting on the opposite side of the courtyard waiting for the guys. "Where's Flora?",asked Bloom

Layla shrugged,"I'm not sure. I saw her come out here but I haven't seen her since."

Musa wasn't paying attention she was nervous about seeing Riven again after their breakup. He'll probably leave me alone, thank god, she thought. Soon all of the girls heard the familar nosies of the levabikes. All of them got up and waited for the guys.

A couple of minutes later the guys were there and got off their levabikes. All of the couples embraced then soon parted. Helia looked around,"Where's Flora?"

"Oh, we don't know. Layla saw her come out to the courtyard but not since.",said Musa

Riven looked around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I guess we have to go look for her." Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? You all wanna look for her right?" People nodded their heads then went off to look.

**~With Flora~ **

Flora was still laying on her back looking at the sky when, Riven's head popped into her view. "Found her." Flora jumped with surprised, what the heck, she thought.

"You scared me,"she said looking at him.

Riven nodded. "I guess. Well come on get up",he said as his head vanished from Flora's sight. The fairy got up and stood opposite from Riven feeling awkward.

"About yesterday-",Flora started but she got cut off by everyone else running over and yelling,"Flora". Riven looked at her then at the others and shrugged. Flora kept her mouth shut she didn't want the others to find out about what happened yesterday.

Helia wrapped his arms around Flora's waist. "Hey. What we're you doing?" Eveyone looked at Flora waiting for her answer.

"I-I was thinking.",she said truthfully.

**Yeah I know this sucks! I'm sorta on a writes block. I need help please! Thanks. So yeah im gonna work on the next chapter of Magic Stealers tonight or tomorrow and it might be out then. So yeah keep your fingers crossed. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! YES! lol. Sorry for the long long long wait. like a year. **

"Oh," said Bloom as she was grinning trying to keep her eyes off Sky. Lovebirds. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"How about we go to the beach," suggested Layla. Everyone agreed

**~At the beach~**

Flora layed down on a beach towel reading a book. Everyone else was off somewhere else doing something leaving Flora alone reading. Many of the others were in the water or on jet skis or levabikes. Flora felt a shadow fall over her and block out the sun that was tanning her already dark skin. She lifted her head and her eyes fell on Riven. "Riven?"

Riven glanced over at Helia, who was drawing some dolphins, before speaking. " I didn't tell Helia about what happened the other day in case you were wondering." Flora nodded and felt relieved. "Anyway to be honest, i guess, I was surprised to see you there."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Flora as Riven surprisingly and awakwardly took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. I was in a bad mood because of what happened with Musa and I took it out on you." Riven is apologizing? This is crazy. You only see him apologizing to Musa and even that is rare.

"It's okay," said Flora as she put her bookmark in her book and closed it given Riven her full attention.

"I feel bad about what happened with Musa."

Flora's eyes widened taking in the information. "Do you still want her back?" Riven nodded looking down and slightly embarressed. "I'll help you in anyway i can."

Riven smiled. A real genuin smile. "Thank you Flora." Flora smiled back. Riven glanced upwards. "I gotta go your boyfriend is coming." Riven got up and jumped into the ocean. Flora watched his fluent motions as he swam. She realized what she was doing and blushed. She picked up her book and started reading.

"Hey Flora."

Flora looked up and now standing infront of her was her boyfriend, Helia. She couldn't help but smile, "Hey Helia."

"Was that Riven just now?"

"Yeah"

"What did he want," asked Helia. There was curiousness in his voice but Flora sensed something else in his voice but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh nothing we were just talking."

"Oh," said Helia as he smiled hesitantly.

"We're friends even though he and Musa broke up. Anyway how is your drawing going?" asked Flora. She couldn't help but feel guilty for some strange reason.

" going good. I think i captured the dolphin's sense of freedom and happiness," said Helia smiling glad at the sudden change of subject.

**~With Riven~**

Riven swam over to one of the jet skis and climbed on. Soon enough Brandon was next to him sitting on his own jet ski. "hey."

"Hi.'

"Was that Flora you were talking to just now," asked Brandon

"Yea, so," said Riven slightly annoyed.

"Well she's so different from you, like the exact opposite really, I couldn't imagine what you guys would ever talk about," said Brandon amused.

Riven rolled his eyes. "whatever." With that he sped away from Brandon. On the way he couldn't help but glance at Flora a couple of times.

**So what did you guys think? Bad i know. :P grr. Anyway. Review please. i know its been awhile**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I guess I'm probably pissing you all off because I haven't updated in a LONG time. I keep getting favorites and reviews on this story and it makes me smile when I find emails from that in my inbox. haha. Well its been awhile so I'm gonna try to make this an okay chapter. Just to let you guys know this story isn't planned out at all. I just make it up as I go…I hope that isn't bad. Ahah well here ya go. **

Around noon, everyone was hungry so they all dried off and sat on the beach. They had a picnic. The group sat in a circle under a giant blanket made out of all of their towels. Food, napkins, extra plates, and silverware sat in the middle. Each person had their own plate full of food. Everyone sat randomly because they didn't want Musa and Riven to feel awkward being the only ones not in a relationship and having broken up recently.

Riven and Flora sat far away from each other because they didn't want the others to know of their deal. They were unsure of what the others would say but they for sure didn't want Musa or Helia to know. The reason for why they didn't want Musa to know was pretty obvious. They didn't want Helia to know because he was Flora's boyfriend and he might think that something was going on between them. The two couldn't help but glance at each other throughout lunch. Both were thinking about possible ways Riven could get Musa back.

"So are there any event going on at Red Fountain soon," asked Bloom trying to get a conversation going.

"Actually, yeah there is. Next weekend there is going to be a little tournament competition thing then a party afterwards. It's just to showcase the abilities of the specialists there. The whole school of Alefa is invited to come, but I'm not sure about the witches," said Sky

"That sounds marvelous," said Stella with a dreamy look on her face. You can already tell that she was mentally picking out what she was going to wear to the dance. The winx girls took just one look at Stella's face and bursted out in giggles.

"All of us will be there so don't worry," said Layla when all of them calmed down from their laughing fits.

"Good," said Brandon with a charming smile on his face. Nabu shot him a look when Brandon smiled at his girlfriend. Brandon was always such a flirt. Well so was Stella. So you could say they were perfect for each other.

"Will you guys be participating," asked Flora looking at the group of specialists around her.

" Yeah," said Helia,"everyone at Red Fountain is. Its required. But we're not all participating in the same things. There are different tournaments for things like racing, battling, archery and things like that."

Flora smiled, "Oh what will you guys be participating in?"

"I'm going to be in the archery competition," said Helia.

"Battle tournament," said both Brandon and Sky.

"Code breaking," said Timmy.

"Racing," said both Riven and Nabu. The girls looked surprised. It wasn't a shock that Riven was in that one but Nabu?

"You're racing, Nabu," asked Techna.

"Yeah. I can't do the battle thing because I'm a wizard so I have an advantage and I don't know how to use their weapons that well," Nabu explained.

"Well I'll be rooting for you," said Layla smiling.

"Thanks," said Nabu with a loving grin on his face.

The group of specialists and fairies chatted about the tournament and ate a little more before they all were finished. They all through away their trash and put the remaining food in a picnic basket to take back to their dormitories.

"It's getting late how about we all head back now," suggested Timmy. Everyone agreed and they soon had finished collecting all of their items and putting them away.

All of the boys were on their levabikes waiting to head back to Red Fountain. "So we'll see you guys next weekend for sure," said Bloom

"Yeah," said the boys.

"Looking forward to it," said Stella with a wink at Brandon.

"Bye girls," said the specialists and they sped back on their levabikes to Red Fountain. The girls waved until they were out of sight and headed back to their dormitory.

Flora sat on her bed thinking. She was clutching her pillow to her chest and her legs were crossed pretzel legged style. She was thinking about her deal with Riven. What ideas can I come up with to help him she thought. I'm not very outgoing or anything plus I'm not a boy. Maybe I could talk to Musa and see what she likes in a boy.

Well one thing we do know is that Riven needs to open up more. That is the reason why Musa did break up with him. Maybe there is a reason why Riven is like the way he is. Many different scenarios popped into Floras head. She was consumed by them for minutes until she shook her head and cleared out her mind.

Maybe I should call Riven and we can plan something together. Flora was a little hesitate at first but took out her phone. She stared at it for a little while before dialing the number. All of the winx had all of the boys' numbers, just in case something happened and they all were pretty decent friends. Flora felt awkward hearing the phone ring waiting for Riven to pick up the phone. Eventually he did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Flora."

"Oh, hey Flora."

" I'm calling because I thought we could come up with ideas together."

"About our deal?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"We could come up with something that you can do at the tournament and party next weekend."

Right after she said that Flora heard the door open. She wiped around her phone still next to her ear and saw Musa walk into the room.

"Who are you talking to Flora?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! As I'm typing this I'm watching Avatar The Last Airbender tv show online. xD ahaha. I am such a loser. But seriously guys I miss that show so much. It was the greatest. Now all of the good shows on Nick are stupid BESIDES winx club, which is coming soon. Whoop whoop. Party. Lol. Anyway. If any of you guys read Harry Potter you should check out my harry potter fanfiction. It's a next generation thing, but anyway you guys totally should. It'll be very appreciated. Haha. Well thanks for all the subscriptions, favorites, and reviews guys. Love you. **

Flora just stared at Musa for a little while unsure of what to say. Her mind moved a mile a minute trying to come up with something to say. Some lie that didn't involve Riven. If Musa knew Flora and Riven were talking what would she do? Flora didn't want to find out.

"Sorry I have to go," Flora spoke into the phone then flipped it shut. Back at Red Fountain Riven spoke Flora's name into his phone, confused as to why Flora just hung up on him. He groaned frustrated and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

Musa walked closer to Flora. "So who were you talking to Flora," she asked again.

"Oh uhm," Flora paused, "I just talking to Helia."

"Really," said Musa," that's cute. You guys are such love birds."

Flora blushed against her will. "Thanks," she said softly. Flora couldn't help but feel guilty. She hadn't spoke to Helia that much lately. Recently, she's been talking to Riven more than her own boyfriend. Flora played with her fingers in her lap.

"Did you and Helia get in a fight," asked Musa, concerned.

Flora's eyes widened. "What? No."

"Oh sorry," Musa apologized, "it's just that you had this look on your face that I couldn't quite put my finger on."

"Oh," said Flora with her hands in front of her," Me and Helia are just fine. I was just thinking."

Musa sat down on Flora's bed. "Would you like to talk about it," she asked concerned.

Flora looked at her friend. She felt bad that she was lying but she couldn't help it. Riven and Musa needed to get back together. Riven needs Musa. They belong together, thought Flora. "Oh no, I'm fine Musa. Thanks though."

Musa nodded. "Okay, but if you need to talk about something that's bothering just remember I'm here," she said.

Flora leaned forward and hugged her friend. "Thank you Musa," she said softly.

Musa pulled away first. "Your welcome," she said as she stood up, "now get some sleep. It's getting late."

Flora laughed lightly at her friend. "I will I will."

Musa smiled and walked out, heading to her own room. As soon as Musa was gone, Flora let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Flora braided her hair thinking as well as getting herself ready. She collected her thoughts so they weren't running wild.

Eventually, Flora was ready for bed so she laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She laid there for awhile. She just couldn't fall asleep, her body was tired for one thing and her thoughts wouldn't stop. Flora groan quietly frustrated.

The next day Flora and the rest of the winx had just gotten out of class. It was a nice day and the girls were talking about going to Magix for some shopping or to just hang out and having fun with each other. Stella was being Stella and cracking everyone up with her shopping obsession.

"Uhm sorry girls I'm not feeling good," lied Flora, "I'm not feeling well." She put a hand on her stomach to make herself look like she had a stomachache.

Techna looked at her with concern, "Really? Well we can go to Magix a different day."

"Oh no no no," Flora protested, "please I don't want to take away all of your fun. You guys seemed really excited about going."

Techna looked a bit skeptical and was nodding her head slowly," If you say so."

"So please go on without me," said Flora.

Stella ran over by Flora and rapped her arms around her, "aww Flora. Thank you. I'll be sure to buy some cute shoes."

Flora and the other girls giggled quietly. "Thanks Stella," said Flora sweetly, "I'm going to head back to the dorm room so you guys can just head out without me."

The other winx girls nodded and Flora and them went separate ways. Flora walked to her dorm room and halfway there she stopped and sat on a bench in the courtyard. She looked at her phone and after a while of staring at it she flipped it open. Her fingers moved slowly as she dialed a number on her phone. After some time she pulled the phone up to her ear and she waiting, listening to it ring.

"Hello," said the voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey its Flora."

"Oh."

"Yeah," said Flora," I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with me."

"Okay, where?"

"How about the Kyoshi Café in Magix," suggested Flora. She had forgotten that the other winx members were in Magix at that very moment.

"Yeah that sounds good. When?"

"Now."

"Okay, I'll see you there," with that the voice on the other end hung up and Flora, after a moment or so, hung up as well.

Flora slipped her phone into her pocket and stood up. She stretched and walked out of Alfea. She made her way to Magix quickly. Soon she found Kyoshi Café quickly. She looked around quickly and the person she was meeting there hadn't arrived yet. She found herself a waiter and ordered a smoothie and waited.

She looked up when she heard the sound of the chair across from her scoot out, and found the person she was waiting for sitting across from her. Riven. He looked kind of awkward just sitting there. He didn't make eye contact with her; he just looked around the café studying his surroundings.

"Hello Riven," said Flora smiling slightly.

He turned his head toward her and finally he looked at her, "Hey. How come you hung up so suddenly the other day?"

Flora toyed with the straw of her smoothie," Oh about that," This time Flora was the one who didn't make eye contact, "Musa came into my room, which was where I was at the moment when I was talking to you, and she wondered who I was talking to. I thought it would have been weird to say I was talking to you, since ya know you're her ex-boyfriend," Flora looked up and Riven nodded, "so I lied and said that I was talking to Helia."

Riven nodded slowly, "Oh, that makes sense. Good idea."

Flora nodded," Thanks. So I called you out here so we can talk about what we can do at the party this weekend."

Riven nodded, "Any ideas."

Flora looked down, "That's the problem. I am having a hard time thinking of anything to do. It's like my brain is completely clogged up. So I thought that maybe we, together, could come up with a plan that would work."

" Right," said Riven slightly disappointed that Flora didn't have any ideas," we'll do that."

Flora nodded glad that Riven didn't yell at her or anything. If anything he seemed calm and almost serene compared to his usually self. "So Riven do you have any ideas,"

"Uhm," said Riven thinking, " not really. I'll come up with something soon."

Unknown to them, right at that moment the other winx girls were walking across the street. They were chatting, laughing, and carrying shopping bags.

Layla looked up after laughing, "Hey isn't that Flora," she asked as she had a chance look across the street. The remaining girls looked across the street between passing vehicles they did catch a glimpse of Flora and Riven sitting at the Kyoshi Café.

"I think so," said Bloom.

"What's she doing with Riven," asked Techna.


End file.
